


Death's Bow

by heretoday898



Series: Soldiers of Death [18]
Category: Constantine (Comic), DCU, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Infinity Gems, Multiple Crossovers, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Demon Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos and his army are attacking New York as Dean, Jason, Constantine, and Deadpool rush to open Heaven's vault.  Will they be able to stop the Mad Titan or will someone have to sacrifice themselves to save the Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for the comments and kudos! This is the last installment, but read the end notes for more information :) Enjoy
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

As spells went, this one was more along the lines of what Steve had in mind growing up, before waking up in the 21st century and Loki happened.  The ritualistic circle, symbols, Latin incantations, and bizarre items all fit the bill for how he believed magic would be performed.  It was kind of nice to see that his 40s beliefs weren’t completely obsolete.  Steve looked over at Tony and hid a grin; at least he was dealing with this whole spell ritual better than their resident genius.  Tony looked like a fish out of water.  Never mind the lamb’s blood dripping down Loki’s face which clearly disgusted the billionaire, but he seemed to be personally insulted by the seemingly crude rendering of the circle and sigils, also drawn in blood, and their lack of flare.  Steve shook his head; leave it to Tony to be disgruntled about a spell cast in blood not being flashy enough.

It had taken a few days to gather the necessary ingredients for the spell.  Steve figured it would have normally taken Dean and Constantine longer had it not been for Tony’s money and influence.  Both the hunter and the exorcist were clearly dreaming of having Tony’s money every time a new item was delivered days before the actual scheduled delivery date.  Steve even heard Dean mumble to Constantine once about the wonders of not having to steal the more rare items, to which Constantine smirked and nodded in agreement.  He couldn’t imagine the lives these men live then again Steve’s own life was nothing short of strange.  

“So, angels,” Clint whispered, walking up to stand next to Steve.  Steve glanced at the archer whose eyes were glued to the archaic scene in front of them.

“I heard, I never thought,” Steve began, trailing off with a slight shake of his head.  He thought aliens and monsters were hard enough to wrap his head around, but angels.  Their existence brought into question a whole slew of unknown variables.  Steve was raised to believe there was only one god and yet he had technically met two since he was awoken.  But, now Steve knew angels existed which led to the concept that God must exist too and if God exists, where is He?  Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  He did not want to have to deal with these thoughts right now, at least he had two experts on angels and the supernatural at his disposal.  He would ask Dean or Constantine when all of this was done.  

****

Dean finished off the last sigil as Jason and Wade walked into the room battle ready and armed to the teeth.  Everyone knew the second the key was located the city would be under attack again and this time with the full force of Thanos’ army.  Dean stood up, cracking his back as he made eye contact with Loki who began to quietly chant in Enochian, the language sounding foreign coming from his mouth.  The room began to hum with magical energy as a green aura surrounded Loki and the sigils surrounding him began to glow.  Dean side-eyed Stark and Barton, both were shifting on their feet, clearly uncomfortable with magic, while Rogers and Romanov both stood rigidly with sharp eyes and remote faces as they watched the god in the center of the room.  Dean just hoped Loki had the juice to complete the spell, the sooner they had the key the better.

Loki finished chanting, a bright iridescent light pulsing out from the center of the circle and illuminating Grand Central Station on the hologram of New York City.  

“JARVIS give me the current plans of Grand Central,” Tony said as his AI changed the hologram and the floor plans of Grand Central lit up the room.  The iridescent light plunged through the plans, stopping at the rental lockers, specifically locker 69.  

“Of bloody course,” Constantine huffed with a weary grin.  Dean chuckled in agreement, that was Balthazar for you.

“Like the guy’s style, wish I could’ve met him,” Stark snickered causing Dean to roll his eyes at the billionaire.

“Alright, we have a location and everyone knows the plan,” Rogers stated, looking everyone in the eye waiting for confirmation.

“Good, stick to the plan and watch each other’s back.  Let's move,” Rogers finished, picking his shield up and moving towards the quinjet with Romanov.  

Dean made quick eye contact with Jason, Wade, and Constantine nodding to each man as they filed out of the room.  Dean heard Stark’s suit assemble around him, the low mechanical whir of the mechanisms sliding into place before the repulsors sounded and Iron Man took to the sky.  

****

The plan had gone to shit and Jason wasn’t at all surprised.  As soon as Dean had opened locker 69 another portal had opened up above the New York skyline, masses of aliens pouring through.  Jason and Deadpool had split, defending Dean’s blind spots as the hunter opened the locker.  Constantine took off with Loki in order to examine the portal, hoping to find any weaknesses.  Jason snorted behind his helmet, there was no way Thanos was going to allow this portal to collapse like the previous one.  

“Hurry the fuck up Dean,” Jason snarled as he fired off round after round into the surrounding aliens.  Next to him Deadpool was laughing in glee, slicing through otherworldly armour causing fluids to fly and smack Jason in the chest.  As if he didn’t have enough alien gunk on him already.  

“Man, hold on,” Dean snapped back as the hunter grit his teeth, pulling the locker door open causing all three men to quickly shield their eyes as a blinding white light burst forth.  The aliens surrounding them dropped to the ground, motionless.  

“About freaking time something good happens,” Dean grins with a raised brow.  

“Oh you are definitely right, we’re screwed now,” Deadpool chirps up as a low rumbling starts to shake the building.  Jason’s palm meets his helmet with an audible groan.  He glares up at Dean who has the decency to look sheepish.  

“You just had to open your mouth,” Jason snarls, turning in time to see Loki and Constantine appearing in the aisleway.  

“What’s happening?” Jason demands.

“Thanos,” Loki hisses, eyes wide with repressed fear.  The god’s face was stark white with slight tremors coursing through his body.  Jason knew PTSD when he saw it and seeing it on a supposed god was not reassuring.  Clenching his jaw, Jason turned to address Constantine.

“We need to follow the plan, get the gems into Heaven’s vault, seal the vault and get these fucking aliens off Earth.  Thanos being here doesn’t change that,” Jason remarked, glancing around at each man.

“I think I change that plan very much, boy,” a deep, shattering voice echoed through the aisle, Jason feeling the voice reverberate deep within his bones.  All four men turned, facing the colossal being in front of them.

“Dude, your purple,” Dean breathlessly exclaimed before sobering up and raising his gun and sword.  

“Give me the Soul and Mind Gem and I will make your death’s quick and relatively painless,” Thanos smirked, stalking forward.

“Sorry man, but, we’re not letting you destroy our world in some weird attempt to gain Death’s affections,” Dean gave the alien a cheeky grin, astounding not only Jason but Thanos and Loki as well.  Dean’s green eyes made contact with Jason, the hunter had a plan and Jason knew no one was going to like it.  

****

Dean eyed the purple and gold alien in front of him sensing a finality deep in his shattered soul.  Time for one more self-sacrificing idiotic plan.  Dean moved forward of the group, brushing against Loki, slipping his hand into the god’s pocket as he passed to address Thanos.  

“I will not ask again boy,” Thanos growled as Dean cautiously approached the hulking alien.  

“Oh, you mean this Soul Gem,” Dean snarked, holding up the container enclosing the gem meeting vast, bottomless eyes.  Dean glanced back a Constantine, the exorcist’s eyes widening as Dean winked at the man.  

“Let’s take this somewhere no one will mind if we destroy it a little,” Dean smirked, opening the encasing of the Soul Gem as Thanos lunged for Dean.  However, it wasn’t just the Titan’s hand he felt close around his wrist but a tall, leather clad chest hit his back as Dean’s hand closed around the Soul Gem casting the three beings into an abyss.

The cave was the same as before, ice cold and dank.  Thankfully, this trip through Hell and into the Cage was swift, with no memories creeping into Dean’s mind.  Dean quickly looked around and finding Loki sprawled inelegantly on the floor.  He hastily made his way over to the fallen god who was groaning by the time Dean bent down to help him up.  

“Where did you take us?” Loki slurred as Dean hoisted him over to lean on the cave wall.

“You’ll find out soon enough, where’s Thanos?” Dean deflected, looking around for the alien.  A loud growl echoed throughout the chamber, causing Loki to stiffen in Dean’s arms.  Dean whipped around to see the Titan storm into the chamber, walls quaking under his steps.  

“You think taking me here will save your world?” Thanos rumbled, looking around the cavern with amusement.

“I will say this mortal, you have been entertaining much like the little god there,” Thanos smirked, hand flicking out in Loki’s direction causing the trickster to flinch.  

“You have no idea where we are,” Dean gave a shit eating grin, causing Thanos’ eyes to narrow in anger and suspicion.  

“It matters not.  My army will destroy your world and I will have the Soul and Mind Gem, then all that’s left is Death,” Thanos bragged with a satisfied glint in his eyes.  

“Yes,” Dean declared.  Loki’s head whipped to the side, looking the hunter over with incredulous eyes.

“So, you have finally seen sense.  That will not save you,” Thanos chuckled.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Dean responded before a radiant light and ear splitting sound erupted from within the cave, adhering to Dean’s very being.  

“Being chained to a comet, my ass,” Dean grumbled as he felt Michael’s grace fill him, all-consuming power coursing through his veins.

****

Loki watched in awestruck horror as the light faded, revealing just Dean.  The trickster glanced at Thanos who was regaining his scarcely slipped composure.  Loki hoped that Dean’s plan wasn’t just a bright light and shrieking noise, it would take a lot more to defeat Thanos.  Loki looked back at Dean, the hunter still close after propping the god up against the wall.  Loki startled a bit, the man’s body language and demeanor was entirely different, not to mention the blue iridescent light which illuminated the hunter’s normally green eyes.  Dean was commanding, a general waiting for battle, back straight and eyes fierce.  Loki’s magic was picking up on an ethereal power radiating out of the hunter’s every pore.  Everything about Dean made the trickster want to submit and bow down, to stand to the side and let this righteous man rule.  Loki clenched his jaw at the feeling, refusing to be cowed by anyone or anything.  Loki knew he wasn’t looking at Dean anymore, or at least, not the Dean he had come to know and clearly underestimate.  

“And who might you be?” Thanos barked, clearly having come to the same conclusion as Loki.  

“Oh, someone you really don’t want to be pissing off,” a smooth, sly voice sounded from behind Dean as a blond man emerged from the shadows, a shark’s grin spreading across the newcomer’s face.

Loki went rigid, his magic going haywire at the power these two men possessed.  The trickster’s mind was working overtime with everything he knew about Dean, which was regrettably not very much seeing as how the man had broke through his mind control.  Loki’s  head snapped to the side, the answer glaring the god in the face.

“Lucifer,” Loki whispered into the cave, the blond man’s grin answering his statement.  Loki gaped, that could only mean,

“Michael,” Thanos hissed, staring at Dean, or Michael, inhabiting Dean’s body.

“It has been a while Titan,” Dean’s voice clapped throughout the cave, a shiver running down Loki’s spine at the sound of it.  

“How?” Thanos demanded.  Loki reveled at the confusion and trepidation coursing through Thanos’ voice.  

“Told Deano the last time he was down here that the only way to defeat you was to say ‘yes’ and look what he goes and does,” Lucifer cackled, slapping his thigh in mirth.  

“Our Father’s gems are not to be used for destruction nor for your own whims.  They will be returned to the vault in Heaven and you will no longer torment the galaxies,” Dean declared, stepping up against Thanos.

Loki watched in astonishment as Thanos took a step back, away from the hunter turned Archangel.  Loki felt a frigid hand clamp on his arm, looking over to see Lucifer glance at him with a feral smirk before turning back to watch his brother and Thanos.  Loki turned as well, in time to see Dean draw his sword  muttering a few words in Enochian.  The metal of the sword seemed to shift, coming alive with a fierce burning light before the sword was entirely engulfed in blue flame.  

Thanos stumbled backwards, reaching for his own weapon bringing it up in time to counter the downward blow delivered by Dean.  Loki watched, awestruck, as thee two beings traded blow after blow, parries and thrusts.  Dean was fluid and powerful, righteous passion burning in his eyes.  Thanos in contrast was raw rage, brutal in his attacks.  Both beings were evenly matched in their skills and their causes.  Loki saw this and knew Michael and Dean by extension would need something to gain the upper hand.  The trickster looked over at Lucifer, grabbing the fallen angel’s attention.

“Your brother needs something to give him the upper hand, this will go on for eternity for they are too evenly matched,” Loki urgently whispered as Lucifer nodded in agreement.

“Michael, dear, if you could stop dicking around that’d be great, just pretend you’re fighting me.  Pretend we’re back in Lawrence, Kansas back during the good old days of the apocalypse and you were ready to rain down all of Dad’s righteous wrath down on my head,” Lucifer smirked at Loki, nodding for the trickster to watch the fight before them.

Loki turned back, eyes widening as he watched Dean, or rather Michael, begin to demolish the Titan.  The Archangel’s sword swinging in arches, cutting through Thanos’ body, separating the Titan’s head from his shoulders with little hindrance.  Loki watched, a deep seated feeling of satisfaction welling up within him at the sight of the great Mad Titan’s head rolling along the cave floor.  Loki looked up to meet the eerie blue of Dean’s normally green eyes as a calloused hand reached out to the god.  

“We have work to finish,” Dean spoke as he took Loki’s hand, blackness overcoming the sorcerer.  

****

Constantine sighed in relief as the aliens surrounding them dropped to the ground.  Whatever Dean had planned must have worked, Constantine grinned glancing up to see the portal over New York close.  The exorcist heard the sound of repulsors overhead, looking up he watched as Stark let Barton drop to the ground before following the archer, cutting off his repulsors.  Captain Rogers and Romanov came into view after rounding the far corner, stopping to form a circle with the rest of the team.

“What do you think happened?” Rogers asked, looking at Constantine who pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting up with a content sigh.

“How the bloody hell am I supposed to know mate, I ain’t Winchester,” Constantine snarked as a bright white light lit up the area around them before dimming to reveal Dean and Loki.  

Cheers sounded from the team, but Constantine was instantly on edge, something was off.  Taking a pull from his cigarette, Constantine walked up to Dean before coming to a dead stop.  

“Michael,” Constantine spoke, astounded at what he was looking at.  

“John, I need the Mind Gem,” Dean, or Michael, addressed Constantine causing the magician’s hackles to rise.  

“Get out of him,” Constantine demanded, seething.  He knew, he bloody knew, Dean was going to do something stupid and self-sacrificing, but this, he’s going to kill the bloody git.  

“After I return the Soul and Mind Gem to Heaven’s vault, that was our deal,” Dean remarked, unimpressed by Constantine’s bluster.  

Constantine nodded, turning to Romanov who had the scepter strapped to her back.  He refused to meet anyone’s eyes, eyes burning with questions and demanding answers.  Turning back to the Archangel, he handed the being the scepter before taking a step back.  The Archangel stepped up to the locker, taking both gems out of their holding containers and palming them in his hands, Dean’s hands.  Constantine heard a sharp intake of breath, originating from Rogers as Dean placed the gems in the vault, muttering in Enochian effectively sealing them off.  The team breathed a sigh of relief, one Constantine didn’t partake in, wouldn’t partake in until his friend was returned to him.  

“Now get out of him,” Constantine snarled, not trusting the Archangel to keep his word.

“You heard the man Michael, remove yourself from Dean Winchester,” Death commanded, startling the group as he made his presence known.

Constantine watched Michael huff before ejecting himself from Dean in a flash of light and burst of ear piercing sound.  Constantine rushed over to the hunter as Dean stumbled a bit before gaining his footing.  

“You bloody stupid, irresponsible, pain in the arse, fool!  What were you thinking?” Constantine exclaimed, socking Dean in the jaw as the hunter just grinned at him.

“Why Constantine, I didn’t know you cared,” the green eyed man chuckled, further pissing the exorcist off.

“Enough, Dean did what had to be done, it was the only way,” Death firmly spoke, Constantine rolling his eyes in retaliation.  

“I am rather impressed and you have my gratitude,” Death nodded to each man regally.

“Oh, and please don’t let me see any of you for some time,” Death threw back over his shoulder as he walked out of the aisle, disappearing from view.

Constantine sighed, taking a deep drag from his cigarette, wasn’t a bad fight all things considered.  Constantine startled as Wade, Jason, and Dean come to stand next to him, all leaning on each other for support a quiet understanding passing through them as they walked out of the locker aisle and into the glaring sun streaming through the New York City skyline.

****

**Meanwhile in Gotham**

“You, heh, cheated me,” a low, nasty voice spoke from scarred, ruby red lips.

“I don’t control Death sweetheart, no one does,” a smooth British voice in a well tailored suit answered.

“How am I supposed to use the little bird if he’s never home in his nest,” the clown hissed at his visitor, demon or not, he would not be treated this way.

“Mate, you’re not getting it, once Death chooses someone there’s nothing to be done.  I already pulled enough strings getting you that Soul Gem,” Crowley drawled, irritation crawling out of his throat.  

“And these, other men?” Joker questions, head tilted, eyes wandering along the perimeter of the building.

“The only one you don’t have information on is Dean Winchester,and he’s a denim clad nightmare” Crowley ground out, eyes flashing red.

“Nightmare, heh,” Joker hummed, hands turning over a tattered piece of black and yellow fabric.

“You killed Jason Todd once before, why bring him back to do it again?” Crowley asked, watching as the painted face light up in manic glee.

“I am going to use him to break the Batman once and for all.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked the ending!!! This is the last installment for the Marvel based story line. However, I will not be getting to the DC aspect for maybe a month. I am writing a Supernatural/Sherlock story so look for that within the next week (I have like 2.5 chapters done) :) Again, thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments or Kudos!


End file.
